Jodoh untuk Hinata
by cing cantik
Summary: Setelah menyerahkan anak bernama Izuna pada Sakura, laki-laki itu berpamitan pada ibu-ibu lain dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruang tamu. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang keluarga. / versi ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : ItaHina_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata menunduk dia tidak berani menatap wajah Sang Ayah, ataupun memotong perkataan Beliau. Pikirannya kacau setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan Ayahnya tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu, Hinata?" Suara berat Ayah Hiashi kembali menarik perhatian Hinata yang sempat teralih.

Hinata masih bingung menjawabnya. Dia tahu umurnya yang hampir masuk kepala tiga sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi untuk menyandang status sebagai perempuan lajang, dan anggota keluarganya yang lain juga sudah lama mendesak agar dia segera menentukan pilihan dan menikah. Supaya Hinata tidak dicap sebagai perawan-tua-tak-laku oleh sebagian warga. Tapi untuk gadis kampung sepertinya, mendapatkan jodoh di usia dua puluh delapan tahun, dan dengan kondisi ekonomi keluarga Ayah Hiashi yang mumpuni, tidaklah mudah.

Sahabatnya, Hanare, pernah bercerita,kalau para laki-laki di desa segan melamar Hinata, karena Hinata adalah anak dari Pak Hiashi, salah satu Tuan Tanah terpandang di Desa Konoha. Para laki-laki itu takut, jika mereka melamar dan memperistri Hinata, dia akan menuntut hal berlebihan—berkaitan dengan materi—yang macam-macam dari mereka.

"Hinata?" Ayah Hiashi kembali menegur.

Hinata menatap Ayahnya, "Iya Yah?"

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan Ayah tadi," ucap Ayah Hiashi kalem, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perjodohan ini, Hinata?"

Hinata mendesah. Ayah masih bertanya mengenai kesediaan dia untuk dijodohkan dengan anak salah satu temannya dari Kota. Bukannya Hinata tidak bersyukur dengan perjodohan ini, dia hanya kaget. Dan menurutnya ini terlalu mendadak. Dan lagi, Hinata pikir … apa laki-laki kota, anak teman Ayah itu bersedia dijodohkan dengan perempuan desa sepertinya? Setahu dia, seperti yang dialihat di tivi-tivi perempuan kota memiliki paras yang jauh lebih cantik dari perempuan desa.

"Hinata terserah Ayah saja," hanya itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa dia ucapkan. Lagipula Hinata percaya, Ayahnya tidak akan memilih calon suami yang buruk untuk dia, "Kalau menurut Ayah, dia laki-laki baik, Hinata bersedia," ucapnya pelan.

Ayah Hiashi tersenyum, "Dia laki-laki baik, Nak. Dia dewasa, bertanggung jawab,dan punya pekerjaan bagus. Ayah yakin dia bisa menjadi pemimpin rumah tangga yang baik untukmu."

"Apa Ayah pernah bertemu dengan dia?" Tanya Hinata lagi, sedikit ingin mendapat gambaran mengenai laki-laki yang ingin dijodohkan Sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja Nak. Malah kalian juga pernah bertemu."

Oh ya? Kening Hinata berkerut mendengar perkataan Ayah Hiashi. Dia dan laki-laki kota anak teman Ayahnya ini pernah bertemu? Mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Ayah Hiashi ke televisi yang menyala tanpa ditonton, di depan mereka, Hinata memutar otak, coba mengingat beberapa anak teman Ayah yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Waktu kalian kecil tapinya," Ayah terkekeh melihat raut wajah penasaran Hinata berubah cemberut, "dia anaknya Paman Fugaku. Yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumah Kakek Tazuna."

Jadi dulu Teman Ayah dan anaknya yang dari kota itu pernah tinggal di desa ini? Batin Hinata.

"Waktu kecil kamu paling takut sama Paman Fugaku, karena dia seorang Dokter gigi. Setiap kali ketemu Paman Fugaku, kamu selalu nangis dan kabur," nostalgia Ayah Hiashi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan dua anaknya dulu sering main kemari. Yang sulung sepantaran dengan Abangmu, Neji, dan yang bungsu seumuran sama kamu."

Hinata meringis masam,"Maaf Yah, Hinata nggak ingat." Dia sudah coba mengingat tentang Paman Fugaku ataupun kedua anaknya, tapi gagal. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama.

"Wajar kalau kamu nggak ingat Nak. Umur kamu waktu itu masih sekitar enam tahunan."

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk, lalu keningnya berkerut lagi saat menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi Ayah, aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak Paman Fugaku yang mana? Yang sulung, atau yang bungsu?" Hinata tidak tahu Paman Fugaku punya berapa anak, tapi tadi Ayahnya bilang ada si sulung dan si bungsu.

"Yang sulung. Namanya Itachi. Beda umur kalian hanya lima tahun, dan dia sekarang bekerja sebagai Dokter anak. Mengikuti jejak Ayahnya."

Hinata mengangguk. Dan kemudian suasana hening. Ayah Hiashi tampak kembali fokus menonton acara siaran berita favoritnya, sementara Hinata terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Jadi Hinata? Bagaimana?" Ayah Hiashi kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini.

Hinata menarik napas sejenak, lalu menatap Ayah Hiashi tepat di mata. "Karena menurut Ayah dia laki-laki baik, dan bisa menjadi calon kepala rumah tangga yang tepat untuk Hinata. Hinata bersedia menerima perjodohan ini," jawabnya mantab.

Mata Ayah Hiashi terbelalak, dan kemudian dia tersenyum senang. Beliau berkata akan segera menelpon Paman Fugaku, untuk menyampaikan bahwa Hinata sudah setuju untuk dijodohkan dengan anaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah Ayah Hiashi berubah serius, dia seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi Hinata …," mendadak Ayah Hiashi terlihat gelisah, "ada yang lupa Ayah beritahukan padamu."

"Apa itu Yah?"

"Tentang status laki-laki yang akan Ayah jodohkan denganmu."

"Ya?"

Ayah Hiashi mendesah, "Dia seorang Duda. Memiliki satu anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun."

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya. Ayahnya ingin menjodohkan dia dengan seorang Duda?

"Jadi Nak, apa setelah tahu status calon jodohmu, kamu masih akan tetap memakai pendapat Ayah tentang pria itu sebagai pertimbangan?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, terdengar suara salam dari arah pintu depan. Itu Ibu dan Kak Tenten, istri Bang Neji, yang baru pulang dari pasar.

.

.

Butuh waktu tiga hari bagi Hinata untuk berpikir mengenai perjodohannya dengan anak sulung Paman Fugaku. Hinata tidak bermaksud jual mahal atau meremehkan status pria itu sebagai duda satu anak, dia juga tidak bermaksud meragukan penilaian Sang Ayah terhadap laki-laki kota itu. Hanya saja, mendengar bahwa dia adalah duda yang memiliki anak membuat Hinata … takut. Hinata takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan anaknya, dan dia juga takut hubungan mereka—jika menikah nanti—akan dihantui oleh bayang-bayang mantan istrinya.

Yang Hinata tahu, dari cerita Ayah Hiashi, anak sulung paman Fugaku bercerai setelah istrinya melahirkan. Si istri tampaknya tidak siap memiliki anak. Istrinya itu masih sangat muda, dia memiliki ambisi untuk mengejar karir, menjadi seorang sosialita (yang Hinata tidak mengerti apa manfaatnya), dia juga masih ingin bersenang-senang dan berplesiran kemana pun dia mau. Menurut perempuan itu, memiliki anak akan menghambat karir dan ambisinya. Jadi saat umur si anak belum mencapai seminggu, dia mengajukan gugatan cerai.

Kak Tenten dan Ibu juga meyakinkan Hinata kalau memiliki anak tiri tidaklah buruk. Kata Ibu, anak yang akan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya setelah menikah nanti adalah seorang malaikat kecil, yang bisa menceriakan hari dan membuat ikatan hubungan Hinata dengan Itachi jadi makin erat.

"Ayah sudah menelpon Paman Fugaku dan keluarganya," beritahu Ayah Hiashi pada Hinata dan Ibu yang sore itu sedang menonton acara televisi di ruang keluarga. Beliau tampak sumringah. "Lusa mereka akan kemari untuk melamar."

Ibu tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata bahagia. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

Hinata berkali-kali menghela napas gelisah. Kak Tenten tersenyum saat melihat adik iparnya yang tak bisa tenang.

"Ada apa Dik?" Tanya Kak Tenten sambil menghampiri, dan ikut duduk di atas ranjang di samping Hinata. Malam ini Kak Tenten menemani Hinata di dalam kamar, sementara Ayah Hiashi, Ibu, dan Bang Neji ada diluar untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang.

Malam ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga memang ramai oleh para tamu undangan dan keluarga calon besan, karena akan diadakan acara lamaran. Walau ini hanya sekedar acara basa-basi sebelum pernikahan, tapi Ayah Hiashi dan Paman Fugaku bersikeras untuk mengadakannya. Karena menurut para orang tua itu adalah acara adat yang harus dilestarikan. Dan pernikahan keduanya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, pukul delapan malam.

"Gugup Kak," sahut Hinata pelan. Tangannya gemetar dan dahinya juga mulai berkeringat.

"Gugup itu wajar Dek." Kak Tenten meraih tangan Hinata, kemudian meremasnya lembut, coba untuk menenangkan, "Asal nggak keterusan sampai di depan calon mertuamu. Nanti Ayah dan Ibu bisa malu kalau kamu sampai pingsan di depan mereka," candanya.

Hinata terkekeh. "Apa Kakak juga gugup sebelum menikah dengan Bang Neji?"

"Di acara lamaran seperti ini?" tanyanya balik.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tentu saja gugup," jawab Kak Tenten, "tapi Kakak bisa mengatasinya. Dan Kakak bahkan bisa membuat Bang Neji juga seribu kali lebih gugup dari Kakak. Waktu kami pertama kali salaman, tangannya sangat dingin seperti es batu," ceritanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, dan mereka berdua berpaling pada pintu yang terbuka. Ibu tersenyum lebar menghampiri Hinata dan Kak Tenten.

"Sudah waktunya calon pengantin keluar," kata Ibu sembari menuntun Hinata bangun dengan dibantu Kak Tenten.

Hinata menghela napas gelisah, jantungnya berdentum sangat kencang, dan perutnya mendadak mulas saat menyadari kalau dia akan segera dipertemukan dengan keluarga calon suaminya. Hinata harap mereka menyukainya, dan dia juga berharap, semoga anak Itachi—calon anak tirinya—bisa menerima dia sebagai ibunya.

Ibu membawa Hinata ke ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, setelah beberapa perabotan seperti sofa dan meja disingkirkan ke gudang untuk sementara. Di sana sudah berkumpul para perempuan yang sebagian besar Hinata kenal. Ada beberapa istri tetua desa, dan juga para bibi yang memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, dengan rambut legam dan mata sekelam malam, tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Beliau lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari Uchiha Itachi, calon suami Hinata. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Ibu Mikoto berkata kalau Hinata cantik, dan dia berharap Hinata bisa menjaga anak dan cucunya dengan baik.

Kemudian Hinata berkenalan dengan Sakura, adik Ipar Itachi. Dia perempuan yang sangat ramah dan humoris.

Keluarga Itachi menyambut Hinata dengan gembira dan ramah, mereka memperlakukannya seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan itu membuat rasa gugup Hinata perlahan hilang.

Saat Ibu dan Ibu Mikoto sedang menasehati Hinata tentang pernikahan, kewajiban seorang istri, dan juga kebiasaan Itachi, seorang laki-laki tegap berkemaja putih tiba-tiba datang dari arah ruang tamu, sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki tampan berpipi gembul dengan rambut hitam cepak. Bocah itu terlihat mengantuk, dia meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan si laki-laki—yang Hinata akui—berparas rupawan itu.

"Maaf Ibu-ibu," dia tersenyum canggung menyapa para Ibu yang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Matanya tampak mencari-cari, sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada Ibu Mikoto dan Sakura. "Izuna mengantuk," beritahunya.

"Oh. Cucuku Sayang." Ibu Mikoto member isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengambil cucunya dari gendongan laki-laki itu.

Setelah menyerahkan anak bernama Izuna pada Sakura, laki-laki itu berpamitan pada ibu-ibu lain dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruang tamu. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Nak Hinata tahu siapa laki-laki tadi?" tanya Ibu Mikoto sambil tersenyum-senyum. Dia sudah menimang sang cucu dalam pangkuannya.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia Itachi, Nak."

Mata gadis Hyuuga melebar.

"Dan yang ini Uchiha Izuna, panggilannya Zuna, anak Itachi dari pernikahan pertamanya," jelas Ibu Mikoto.

Oh ya ampun. Hinata menatap takjub anak kecil yang ada dalam pelukan Ibu Mikoto. Izuna balas memandangku dengan mata mengantuknya.

 _Anak yang menggemaskan._

 _Dan ayah yang tampan._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Saya bikin cerita ini dalam dua versi, Jodoh untuk Sakura, dan Jodoh untuk Hinata ^^** _Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : ItaHina_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

 **ITACHI**

Ini keputusan yang sulit buatku. Menikah lagi untuk mencari figur seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang tepat untuk Izuna.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku masih merasa nyaman dengan kesendirianku, dan aku juga tidak masalah jika harus membesarkan dan merawat Izuna sebagai orang tua tunggal. Dia anakku, dan buatku dia lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini.

Tapi menurut Papa dan Mama, sudah waktunya aku menikah lagi, dan Izuna butuh sosok ibu baru. Orang tuaku sudah muak dengan kelakuan mantan istriku yang selalu mengabaikan anak kami. Walau tiap akhir pekan aku mengantar Izuna ke rumah mantan istriku, agar anakku bisa mempunyai waktu yang berkualitas dengan ibu kandungnya, tapi mantan istriku tidak pernah ada di rumah. Dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya, dan meninggalkan Izuna dengan pengasuh.

Papa dan Mama memiliki rencana untuk menjodohkan aku dengan anak salah satu temannya. Menurut mereka dia gadis yang tepat buatku. Tapi aku ragu, tepat buatku belum tentu tepat untuk Izuna. Aku tidak mau memiliki istri yang hanya bisa menerimaku, dan tidak bisa menerima anakku. Lebih baik aku tidak menikah saja kalau seperti itu. Dan lagi, menikah adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

"Cobalah untuk _move on_ dari Izumi." Komentar Sasuke membuatku cemberut.

"Aku sudah lama _move on_ dari dia," sahutku sebal.

"Kalau Abang sudah move on, kenapa Abang belum menikah lagi?" pancingnya. Aku mendesah, aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

Menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi, aku memperhatikan Izuna bersama Kakek dan neneknya tengah asik memetik buah mangga matang dari pohon yang tumbuh di halaman belakang. Sementara aku dan Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi teras belakang.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah Sasu. Terutama buat Duda sepertiku. Kalau saja aku masih belum punya anak, mungkin aku sudah nikah lagi dari dulu-dulu. Tapi aku sudah punya Izuna, dan aku nggak mau dia dapat ibu tiri jahat—yang cuma suka sama aku, dan nggak suka sama anakku."

"Yah, apa yang menjadi ketakutanmu memang masuk akal Bang, tapi apa Abang nggak mau nyoba dulu? Maksudku, coba setuju untuk dijodohkan dengan calon pilihan Papa dan Mama? Lagipula, tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat, dan tidak semua perempuan memiliki kelakuan menyebalkan macam mantan istrimu itu," jelas Sasuke.

Aku terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Kemudian aku diam, coba mempertimbangkan.

"Apa menurut kamu, calon pilihan Papa sama Mama itu baik?" aku benar-benar ragu. Aku tidak mau Izuna menjadi Ari Hanggara kedua, atau masuk ke dalam berita criminal sebagai anak korban penganiayaan ibu tiri.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa menurut Abang, Papa sama Mama akan memilihkan calon istri yang buruk untuk Abang? dan calon ibu yang akan menyiksa Izuna habis-habisan?"

Aku diam, lalu menggeleng.

Tatapan mata Sasuke melembut. "Karena itu pertimbangkanlah. Kami cuma ingin melihatmu bahagia, memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Memiliki teman berbagi untuk setiap masalah rumah tangga yang akan dihadapi. Dan Izuna juga akan mempunyai orang yang bisa dia panggil sebagai 'ibu' saat teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain mengejek dia sebagai anak tak punya ibu."

Oh Tuhaaaan. Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajah frustrasi. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, ini semua bukan hanya tentangku, ini juga tentang Izuna. Tidak jarang anak itu menangis saat pulang sekolah, karena diejek teman-temannya yang nakal sebagai anak tak punya Ibu.

"Jadi … apa kamu akan menyetujui calon pilihan Papa dan Mama?"

Aku menoleh. Belum sempat aku buka mulut, "Ayah! Ayah!" Izuna berlari riang ke arahku, sambil membawa satu mangga harum manis matang yang terlihat terlalu besar di tangan mungilnya.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke di teras belakang rumah Papa dan Mama, dan setelah aku memikirkannya matang-matang, aku memutuskan untuk menerima perempuan pilihan Papa dan Mama yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Aku yakin pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik. Dulu aku sudah coba memilih, dan hasilnya tidak begitu baik untuk kehidupanku dan kehidupan anakku.

Maka setelah pulang dari klinik, aku segera pergi ke rumah papa dan mama untuk menjemput Izuna yang kutitipkan disana, dan juga menyampaikan keputusanku.

"Zuna masih tidur. Dia kecapekan setelah seharian bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Kakeknya," beritahu Mama ketika aku sampai. Papa tampak terkapar di sofa ruang tamu, dia bersandar sambil memejamkan mata dan memegangi pinggulnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk jadi kuda," komentarnya masam sambil sedikit mengaduh.

Aku dan mama tertawa. Aku jadi—sedikit—merasa bersalah pada Papa, di hari yang seharusnya dia libur untuk istirahat karena sedang cuti, dia harus menjadi kuda paruh waktu untuk cucuk kesayangannya.

"Maaf Pa, kalau Izuna bertambah berat," godaku.

Papa mendengus, "Tak masalah, Papa malah senang cucu Papa bertambah berat. Itu berarti dia sehat karena diperhatikan dan diberi makan dengan baik oleh Ayahnya yang bebal."

Aku meringis masam.

Papa dan Mama saling berpandangan, ekspresi mereka berubah serius.

"Jadi Itachi, apa kamu sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Mama penuh harap.

Aku terdiam, memejamkan mata untuk menarik napas panjang, lalu menjawab, "Iya. Saya menerima calon yang akan Papa dan Mama jodohkan untuk saya."

Papa dan Mama terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar jawabanku. Dan setelahnya, semua informasi tentang calon istriku itu mengalir lancar keluar dari mulut Mama. Nama perempuan itu Hinata. Dia berasal dari desa Konoha, salah satu desa tempat Papa bertugas waktu kami masih kecil. Dia hanya seorang gadis sederhana lulusan SMA yang sesekali bekerja membantu Ayahnya mengelola dan menjual hasil pertanian mereka. Mama juga bilang kalau Hinata adalah gadis rumahan yang pandai memasak dan mengurus semua keperluan rumah tangga, dan dia pasti akan cocok untuk menjadi ibu tiri Izuna dan juga istriku.

Yah. Aku juga berharap, si Hinata ini memang seorang perempuan baik, seperti yang dikatakan Mama.

.

.

Setelah mendapat 'lampu hijau' dariku mengenai perjodohan yang diatur oleh para orang tua, Papa kemudian menelpon Pak Hiashi untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah bersedia dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Dan tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Hinata,sebelum kami semua berangkat ke Konoha untuk mengajukan lamaran resmi.

Jawaban dari keluarga Pak Hiashi datang empat hari kemudian, Papa dan Mama tampak bersemangat mempersiapkan semuanya, karena Hinata sudah bersedia menikah denganku. Kami akan berangkat ke Konoha akhir minggu ini.

.

.

Izuna menggenggam erat selembar foto yang diserahkan Mama padanya. Aku berasumsi bahwa itu adalah foto Hinata, karena mata gelap Izuna terlihat bersinar dan dia terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat, "Bunda Hinata cantik."

Sakura yang memangku Izuna di kursi belakang mobil terkekeh mendengar ucapan Izuna. Begitupula Mama disampingnya. Kami sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa Konoha menggunakan dua mobil. Aku, Izuna, Mama, dan Sakura, memakai mobilku. Sementara Papa dan Sasuke menggunakan mobil satunya lagi.

Perjalanan dari kota ke Konoha membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh enam jam. Lumayan jauh. Dan kami akan menginap di rumah salah satu keluarga Papa di desa itu.

"Abang sudah lihat wajahnya Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Aku menggeleng, sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

Sakura kemudian meminjam foto 'Bunda Hinata' dari Izuna, yang kelihatan enggan memberikannya, lalu menyerahkan padaku.

Aku menatap foto itu dengan seksama. Satu kata yang ada dalam pikiranku saat melihatnya, cantik. Perempuan yang ada di dalam foto itu memiliki rambut gelap panjang, dikuncir. Kulitnya putih, dia juga mempunyai bibir dan hidung yang mungil. Terlihat sangat cantik, walau tampilannya sederhana, hanya memakai rok payung putih, dan kemeja berwarna ungu.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman. Aku mengembalikan foto itu pada Sakura karena Izuna mulai merajuk meminta foto Bunda Hinatanya lagi.

"Bagaimana Nak?" tanya Mama penuh harap.

"Cantik," sahutku kalem.

Aku mendengar desahan puas keluar dari mulut Mama.

.

.

Kami tiba di Konoha keesokan harinya. Mobil Sasuke membimbing kami menuju rumah Paman Madara, kami beristirahat disana. Papa dan Mama memaksaku untuk tidur agar aku terlihat segar dan tidak kucel di acara lamaran nanti malam. Tapi aku terlampau gelisah, perutku terasa mual, dan kulitku seperti gatal. Demi Tuhan, aku gugup. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini, tapi … yah, mudah-mudahan acara lamaran sampai pernikahannya berjalan lancar.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir memeriksa semua barang yang akan diantar ke rumah Hinata lengkap, tidak ada yang kurang. Aku juga mengecek pakaian Izuna. Aku akan memastikan anakku terlihat tampan.

Aku terus menyibukan diri, sampai Mama memaksaku dengan sedikit kekerasan. Menendang bokongku secara harfiah. Menyuruhku untuk istirahat dan tidur, selama kurang lebih … satu jam?

.

.

Istirahat dan tidur bahkan tidak membantu untuk memulihkan kegugupanku di depan keluarga Hyuuga. Ini memang bukan acara lamaran dan pernikahanku yang pertama, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku lebih gugup saat melamar Hinata—yang bahkan tidak kukenal—daripada waktu melamar Izumi, yang dulu sempat kupacari lama.

Keluarga Hinata menyambut keluarga kami dengan ramah. Beberapa tetua desa dan warga berkumpul disana untuk menyaksikan acara lamaran.

Pak Hiashi seumuran dengan Ayahku, dia bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang bagus. Dia laki-laki menyenangkan yang paling sering tertawa dan tersenyum, yang pernah kutemui.

Aku tidak sempat memberi penilaian apapun pada Ibunya Hinata, karena Ibu Ayame langsung mengajak para perempuan dari keluargaku masuk ke ruang tengah untuk berkumpul dengan para perempuan lain. Meninggalkan kami kaum laki-laki di ruang tamu.

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pihak laki-laki keluarga Hinata padaku. Seputar pekerjaan, hobi, dan kebiasaanku dan Izuna. Aku bersyukur mereka tidak bertanya mengenai alasan gagalnya pernikahanku terdahulu, karena itu akan sangat tidak nyaman untuk dibicarakan. Pak Hiashi juga memberiku nasihat yang bagus seputar pernikahan, dan juga memberitahuku tentang kebiasaan Hinata.

Kami sudah dua puluh menit duduk berbasa-basi, dan acara lamaran resmi sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tapi Izuna sudah menguap, dia terlihat rewel dan mengantuk.

Aku memutuskan untuk memutuskan untuk membawa Izuna ke ruang tengah, menitipkannya pada Mama dan Sakura.

Dan satu sosok bermata lavender yang juga ada di ruangan itu, menghipnotisku dengan tatapan polosnya.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Terimakasih banyak : Ayu493, Namikaze Ken, itakun, Megumi Amethyst, onyx dark blue, lavenderonyxminkmink, & ana._

 _Kalau ada typo atau saran, atau kritik, langsung kasih tahu ya_ _enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine._

 _Pairing : ItaHina_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, typo, etc. Terinspirasi dari novel Jodoh untuk Naina._

.

.

 **ITACHI**

Setelah acara lamaran selesai, Papa dan Mama memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Paman Madara . Mereka akan berada disana sampai acara pernikahan, yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, selesai. Sementara aku, Sasuke, Sakura dan Izuna, kembali ke Kota menggunakan mobil Sasuke. Aku kembali ke Kota karena ada beberapa hal, mengenai pekerjaan, yang harus kubereskan. Demi Tuhan, aku belum minta cuti. Begitupula Sasuke, dia harus bekerja. Sakura juga harus menjemput dan mengurus anak-anak mereka, Sarada dan Izanami, yang saat ini dititipkan di rumah orang tuanya. Sementara Izuna, well, dia kembali ke Kota karena dia tidak biasa ditinggal olehku. Izuna kalau malam, saat menjelang tidur, sering rewel jika tidak ada aku.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Kota diisi oleh celotehan Izuna. Cerita dia mengenai acara jalan-jalannya bersama Papa, melihat kerbau yang sedang membajak sawah, burung-burung bangau yang menangkap ikan di sekitar telaga, dan anak-anak kecil seumurannya yang bermain kelereng tanpa peduli pada pakaian mereka yang kotor. Izuna juga bercerita tentang Paman Kagaminya yang pamer loncatan indah dari jembatan ke Sungai, untuk mandi. Pada kunjugan berikutnya Izuna berencana untuk ikut Pamannya mandi di Sungai, dan melompat dari jembatan. Ugh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan ingatkan aku untuk menggetok kepala Kagami minggu depan.

Dan kemudian Izuna bercerita tentang mimpinya semalam, saat dia mengantuk dan tertidur di acara lamaran. Izuna bilang di mimpinya dia dipangku Bunda Hinata. Rambutnya dielus lembut, dan Bunda Hinata bilang, Izuna tampan. Dan kemudian Izuna dibawa menuju kamar, dia tertidur ditemani Bunda Hinata yang menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo.

"Izuna belum pernah ketemu sama Bunda Hinata, tapi Bunda Hinata di mimpi Izuna cantiikkk banget. Rambutnya ungu tua gulung-gulung …," err, mungkin maksudnya bergelombang? "Warna matanya bagus, bulat, macam kelereng baru yang dibeli Kakek," Sakura dan Sasuke—yang sedang menyetir—terbahak mendengar cara Izuna mendeskripsikan Hinata. Dasar anak-anak.

"Trus Izuna udah bicara apa aja sama Bunda Hinata?" Sakura yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Izuna, menggoda putraku itu.

Izuna langsung cemberut. Dia menggeleng, dan keningnya tampak berkerut, "Itu kan cuma di dalam mimpi, Tante Kura," sudut bibirku terangkat. Izuna tidak tahu kalau apa yang dia sebut mimpi itu sebenarnya adalah kejadian nyata, mungkin kemarin malam dia terlalu mengantuk, sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau yang dia temui itu Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Setelah aku menitipkan Izuna pada Mama dan Sakura, atas permintaan Ibu Ayame, Hinata mengambil alih untuk menggendong dan memangku Izuna. Sakura juga bilang, saat menggendong Izuna, Hinata mendapat banyak godaan dari Ibu-ibu lain. Aku terkekeh membayangkan Hinata yang salah tingkah saat menerima godaan. Hinata juga membawa Izuna masuk ke dalam kamar, agar anakku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Semua ini gara-gara Ayah!"

Eh? Aku menoleh ke arah Izuna dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Sakura terkikik geli. Apanya yang gara-gara aku? Bibir mungil Izuna mengerucut maju, "Tadi malam, waktu ke Rumah Bunda Hinata, Ayah nggak mau bangunin aku buat ketemu Bunda."

Aku meringis. Kamu udah ketemu, Nak. "Maafin Ayah, Izuna. Kamu tidurnya terlalu nyenyak, Ayah sama Nenek nggak berani bangunin kamu."

"Bukan alasan," jawab Uchiha kecil itu dengan nada ketus.

Aku mendesah, "Ayolah Nak, maafin Ayah. Ayah janji mulai minggu depan kamu bisa ketemu dan main sama Bunda Hinata tiap hari."

Mata gelap Izuna langsung berbinar cerah mendengar janjiku, "Benaran Yah?" tanyanya gembira.

Aku mengangguk. Dia kemudian terlonjak senang sambil menlengkingkan kata 'Asik' lalu dia melompat ke arah Sakura dan kembali merevisi daftar kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan saat kembali ke Konoha minggu depan, dan semua kegiatan itu melibatkan Hinata.

Capek berceloteh, anakku itu kemudian tertidur di pangkuan Sakura.

.

.

Memasuki perbatasan kota saat tengah malam, aku menggantikan Sasuke menyetir. Sakura dan Izuna, sudah tertidur lelap di kursi belakang.

"Anak Abang cerewet," komentarnya.

"Hn."

"Sama kayak Abang waktu kecil," aku memutar mata, sementara Sasuke tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sebelahku. Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa Izuna dan istrinya, "Sepertinya Izuna benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata."

"Iya. Dia selalu membicarakannya sepanjang waktu." Aku sependapat.

"Anak Bang Ita yang masih kecil saja sudah jatuh cinta pada calon istri Abang. Apa Abang tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Maksudku, jatuh cinta pada Hinata."

Aku diam. Menolak menjawab.

.

.

Senin.

Ini hari yang sibuk. Sebelum mengambil cuti aku harus menangani beberapa pasien anak, yang rata-rata menderita diare, pendarahan saluran cerna. Dan dua orang diantaranya menderita herpatitis.

Saat shift-ku selesai, aku baru saja akan menghubungi Sakura untuk menanyakan khabar Izuna. Namun telpon dari Mama lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Halo Ma."

"Halo Itachi. Kamu sudah selesai, Nak?" tanya Mama, dan tampaknya Mama sedang berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Karena di seberang sana kedengarannya cukup ramai.

"Iya Ma. Ini juga Itachi udah mau pulang dan ngejemput Izuuna di Rumah Sasuke," jelasku.

"Oh. Oke, udah ngambil cuti?"

"Udah. Cutinya cuma seminggu Ma."

"Terus kapan kamu kemari?" Mama terdengar tak sabar. Aku mendesah.

"Besok, Ma. Aku juga mesti ke Sekolah TK-nya Izuna, buat minta ijin kalau dia nggak bisa masuk beberapa hari."

"Baiklah."

Dan kemudian Mama memaksaku untuk menelpon Hinata, sekedar berbasa-basi dan bertanya bagaimana khabarnya. Walau aku menolak, karena faktor malu, tapi Mama bersikeras. Dia berkata ; "Masa calon suami-istri, nggak pernah saling bicara atau menyapa? Sekali-kali agresif dong Nak. Tunjukan perhatianmu. Jangan sampai Hinata ngira kalau calon suaminya itu balok es."

Hedeh.

"Cepat telpon Hinata," perintah Mama galak.

Aku mendengus, "Aku nggak punya nomer Hinata, Ma."

"Oh iya. Tapi Mama punya, nanti Mama kirim lewat sms." Mama begitu bersemangat.

"Oke."

Setelah mengucap salam, dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangiku dan Izuna, Mama kemudian menutup telponnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Itu dari Mama yang mengirimkan nomer ponsel Hinata padaku.

.

.

Aku menunda menghubungi Hinata hingga hari beranjak gelap. Aku tidak mau menelponnya, karena aku yakin aku akan gugup jika bicara langsung dengan Hinata. Kalau mengiriminya sms, aku sudah mencoba mengetik pesan berkali-kali, tapi selalu kuhapus karena merasa tak cocok dan aneh.

Aku terus mengulur waktu untuk menghubungi Hinata, hingga waktunya Izuna tidur. Aku berbaring samping anakku, menatap ponsel untuk waktu yang sedikit lama. Dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk … menelponnya. Ya, aku akan menelponnya. Aku laki-laki dewasa, dan tidak ada salahnya seorang laki-laki dewasa menelpon perempuan di malam hari untuk sekedar menanyakan khabar. Dan sedikit berbasa-basi.

Sebelum keberanianku hilang, aku menekan nomer ponsel Hinata, menghubunginya. Dia mengangkat pada dering pertama.

"Halo?" suaranya terdengar jernih dan manis.

"Hinata?"

"Iya, ini Hinata. anda siapa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, "Itachi."

"Oh. A-a … itu … maaf, saya tidak tahu." Dia mendadak gagap. Dan aku senang bukan hanya aku yang gugup disini.

"Aku baru dapat nomermu dari Mama. Maaf, seharusnya aku mengirimi kamu pesan lebih dulu agar kamu tahu kalau ini nomerku."

"Nggak apa-apa, Bang." Bang? Abang? Itu panggilan yang bagus. Aku tidak keberatan.

Dan kemudian hening. Kami berdua terdiam karena bingung menentukan topik apa yang harus kami bicarakan. Oh ya!

"Bagaimana khabarmu?"

"Baik Bang. Dan lumayan sibuk," sahutnya.

"Oh ya? sibuk …."

"Persiapan pernikahan, perawatan, baju pengantin, dan segala macamnya," jelas Hinata. sepertinya suasana obrolan kami berdua mulai mengalir baik. Itu bagus.

"Oh."

"Kalau khabar Izuna sama Abang sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya balik. Aku senang dia menyebut nama Izuna lebih dulu daripada namaku. Itu berarti dia sudah menyayangi putraku.

"Kami baik. Ini juga hari yang sibuk untukku dan Izuna. Banyak pasien di rumah sakit, dan banyak kenakalan yang dilakukan Izuna di rumah Sakura dan Sasuke."

Hinata tertawa. Suaranya terdengar merdu di telingaku. Kami kemudian membicarakan beberapa hal, mulai dari apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, dan betapa repotnya persiapan pernikahan adat Konoha yang akan kami jalani nanti.

"Hinata …."

"Iya Bang."

"Sepertinya ini sudah larut. Kamu harus tidur," ucapku sambil melirik ke arah jam. Pukul sepuluh malam memang belum terlalu larut, tapi dia harus istirahat.

"Umm. Iya."

"Selamat tidur," aku tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata itu. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu pada orang selain anakku.

"Mimpi indah ya."

"Iya."

"Dan jangan lupa mimpiin aku," godaku.

"A-aa. I-I …." Hinata terdengar gelagapan di seberang.

"Selamat malam Hinata." Aku kemudian mematikan sambungan ponsel, lalu tertawa.

Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutku. Ini menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa berbicara dengan Hinata bisa membuatku merasa seperti orang gila yang bahagia. Padahal ini obrolan pertama kami.

Aku mendesah, lalu merebahkan diri di samping Izuna dan berucap, "Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, Hinata."

.

.

"Disini senang. Disana senang dimana-mana hatiku senang!" perjalanan menuju Konoha dipenuhi dengan suara riang Izuna yang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan nada melengking.

"Laalalalalala. Lalalalala."

"Lalala." Sesekali aku ikut bernyanyi, menimpalinya dengan suara false-ku yang membuat dia terkekeh.

"Suara Ayah jelek," komentarnya jujur.

Aku tertawa, "Kalau gitu nanti Izuna ajarin Ayah bagaimana cara menyanyi yang baik, biar suara Ayah berubah bagus," godaku sambil membagi perhatian antara putraku yang duduk di samping, dan juga kemudi mobil.

Izuna mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi ke wajahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia merengek, meminta cemilan dan juga minuman. Beruntung sebelum berangkat tadi aku sudah membeli banyak snack, roti, dan juga air minum (dan teh)kemasan, yang kusimpan di kursi belakang. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Izuna tiba-tiba lapar seperti sekarang. Aku juga sudah merencakan untuk menghentikan mobil di Rumah makan, saat jam makan siang ataupun makan malam tiba.

Izuna terlihat lelah dan mengantuk ketika ponselku berdering. Dari Sasuke, yang menanyakan dimana posisi kami sekarang, karena dia, Sakura, dan kedua anaknya juga akan berangkat ke Konoha sore ini menggunakan mobil. Kami lalu berjanji untuk bertemu di Rumah Paman Madara.

Beberapa menit setelah mematikan telpon dari Itachi, ponselku berdering lagi. Dan hatiku mencelos, saat membaca nama penelpon yang tertera di layar.

Paman Kazuma, mantan mertuaku.

Beliau orang yang baik, dan aku masih merasa tidak enak dengannya mengenai perceraianku dengan Izumi. Ponsel masih berdering, dan aku menjawabnya. Aku meletakan ponsel itu di _dashboard_ mobil, lalu mengaktifkan _loadspeaker_.

"Halo Ayah." Aku masih memanggilnya Ayah, seperti sebelum aku bercerai dengan Izumi. Mengingat Beliau adalah Kakeknya Izuna. Di dunia ini tidak ada mantan kakek kan?

"Halo Nak," suara Ayah Kazuma terdengar hangat dan ramah seperti dulu, "bagaimana khabarmu dan cucuku?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Kami baik dan sehat Yah. Dan Izuna masih aktif dan nakal," gurauku.

Ayah Kazuma tertawa. Beliau kemudian bertanya, kenapa akhir pekan kemarin aku tidak mengantar Izuna ke rumah Izumi. Sabtu kemarin Ayah Kazuma dan Ibu Arai ada disana untuk mengunjungi putri bungsu mereka.

Aku minta maaf pada Ayah Kazuma. Aku bilang kalau akhir pekan kemarin aku membawa Izuna keluar kota karena ada urusan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan pada Ayah Kazuma, kalau akhir pekan kemarin aku membawa anakku untuk bertemu Ibu barunya, dan menghadiri acara lamaranku.

"Lalu kapan Ayah bisa bertemu cucu Ayah, Nak? Akhir minggu ini?"

Errr. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Akhir minggu ini aku akan menikah dengan Hinata.

"Maaf, Yah. Tidak bisa, mungkin minggu setelah akhir minggu ini baru bisa." Ucapanku terlalu berbelit ya?

"Oh. Oke," Ayah Kazuma terdengar kecewa.

Kami berdua terdiam. Dan beberapa menit kami diselimuti keheningan yang canggung di telpon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ayah Kazuma pikirkan, atau lakukan di seberang sana. Aku baru saja akan mengakhiri pembicaraan ketika Ayah Kazuma kembali buka suara.

"Itachi?"

"Iya Yah?"

"Izumi sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yahiko," suara Ayah Kazuma terdengar lebih serius sekarang.

Aku diam. Aku tahu mantan istriku itu beberapa bulan ini memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan pesebak bola nasional Yahiko Pain. Dan jika ada pertandingan, Izumi selalu setia duduk di tribun penonton untuk mendukung Yahiko. Sebagai seorang model dan _Wags_ dari pesepakbola tim terkenal, mantan istriku itu cukup sering muncul di media akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Yahiko Pain juga menjadi alasan utama 'penelantaran' Izumi pada Izuna—yang ingin menemuinya—di tiap akhir pekan.

"Ayah harap kalian bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian lagi, seperti dulu. Mengingat sudah ada Izuna diantara kalian."

"Ayah …."

"Kamu mau kan Itachi, kembali … yah, Ayah tidak minta kamu langsung rujuk dengan Izumi. Ayah berharap kalian bisa berhubungan baik dulu, sebagai teman, dan kemudian memperbaiki rumah tangga." Ayah Kazuma terdengar sangat berharap. Dan aku benci menghancurkan harapannya.

"Ayah tahu Izumi benar-benar mengecewakanmu—mengecewakan kita semua. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu sangat berharap kamu bisa kembali padanya. Kami akan sangat bahagia jika Izumi memiliki laki-laki sebaik dirimu dalam hidupnya."

Aku mendesah. Permintaan Ayah Kazuma terlalu berat untuk kupenuhi. Aku dan Izumi sudah lama berakhir. Kami melewati banyak hal. Cinta hanya ada di awal hubungan kami, saat kami masih pacaran. Lalu setelah masuk ke biduk rumah tangga, yang ada hanya pertengkaran, kemarahan, kekecewaan, penghianatan, tangis, dan tuntutan yang terlalu banyak. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi itu lagi.

Jika Ayah Kazuma menginginkan hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, mantan suami-istri yang bisa bertemu di beberapa waktu tertentu untuk membahas mengenai perkembangan anak kami, aku mungkin akan menjawab 'iya' tapi kalau untuk kembali rujuk, jawabannya jelas tidak. Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata, aku mulai tertarik padanya, dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuaku lagi.

"Maaf Ayah, saya pikir kami tidak akan bisa bersama lagi," tegasku, "Saya dan Izumi terlalu banyak bertengkar dan saling memaki saat kami masih berumah tangga. Dan jika kami bersama lagi, saya tidak yakin hal yang seperti menjadi kebiasaan itu bisa berubah dengan mudah."

Ayah Kazuma diam.

"Dan jika Ayah bilang, Izuna bisa menjadi alasan kami untuk rujuk, saya meragukannya karena Izumi bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk Izuna," jelasku.

Ayah Kazuma masih tak bersuara. Laki-laki malang. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Seharusnya Izumi bersyukur memiliki orang tua seperti Paman Kazuma—dan juga anakku, Izuna, tapi perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia miliki.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ayah Kazuma mendesah sedih.

"Maafkan Ayah, Itachi. Ayah tahu tadi Ayah terdengar egois, ayah hanya …."

"Tak apa Ayah, saya paham," potongku.

Hening sejenak. Kemudian aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Ayah Kazuma, dengan mengatakan kalau sekarang aku sedang bersama Izuna. Menyetir keluar kota. Ayah Kazuma paham, dia kembali minta maaf atas perkataannya tadi. Dan Beliau juga bilang, dia dan Ibu Arai merindukan Izuna dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

Kami tiba di Konoha sekitar pukul setengah tiga pagi. Suara Rumah Paman Madara sepi. Papa, Mama, dan Paman Madara menyambut kami. Melihat Izuna yang masih asik terlelap, Mama langsung membawa kami ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan.

"Mama senang kamu tiba disini tepat waktu," kata Mama sambil merebahkan Izuna di atas kasur. Beliau terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ya," sahutku sembari meletakan koper dan ransel di samping pintu masuk kamar.

"Ada banyak prosesi yang harus kamu lakukan sebelum pernikahan nanti." Mama menoleh dan dia tersenyum geli saat aku mengerang.

Oh ya, pernikahan yang dilakukan secara tradisional, berdasarkan adat Konoha. Aku hampir lupa.

"Apa tidak bisa melangsungkan pernikahan tradisional biasa tanpa embel-embel adat?" suaraku terdengar lelah, dan seperti Izuna saat merengek minta permen.

Mama tertawa. Beliau bangun, berjalan ke arahku, lalu menepuk pundakku perihatin.

"Maafkan Mama, Nak. Tapi itu keinginan Papamu dan calon Ayah mertuamu, protes saja pada mereka kalau kamu mau," candanya.

"Tidak. Mereka akan akan menendang bokongku secara harfiah."

"Yasudah. Terima nasib saja kalau begitu." Mama tersenyum, dia mengacak rambutku pelan, lalu berjalan keluar. "Selamat tidur Itachi."

"Ya. selamat tidur Ma."

Dan kemudian aku mejatuhkan diri di tempat tidur di samping Izuna, memejamkan mata, lalu jatuh dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

Izuna bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling desa menggunakan sepeda bersama Kagami. Sementara aku terjebak di ruang keluarga, terjebak pembicaraan serius tentang fasilitas kesehatan yang kurang memadai di desa Konoha, bersama Papa dan Paman Madara. Masih banyak rakyat miskin yang tidak bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit atau Puskesmas karena kekurangan biaya. Dan pemerintah tidak terlihat melakukan apapun tentang untuk membantu rakyatnya.

Kami sedang mendiskusikan langkah yang harus diambil, agar masalah kesehatan di desa Konoha bisa teratasi, ketika suara melengking Izuna tiba-tiba terdengar. Kami semua menoleh. Izuna berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar, wajahnya menyala gembira.

Dia berlari ke arahku, bercerita tentang acara jalan-jalan singkatnya bersama Kagami, lalu merengek ingin bertemu Hinata. Aku mencoba menolak keinginan Izuna, tapi dia terus merengek, dan bahkan hampir menangis.

Paman Madara tersenyum, "Hinata sedang dipingit. Dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Izuna ke Rumah Hinata.

Aku menatap Izuna cemberut, "Bagaimana kalau kamu diantar Paman Kagami saja?" tawarku.

Izuna menggeleng cepat, bibirnya mengerucut. "Nggak mau. Izuna maunya diantar Ayah."

Waduh.

"Tapi Izuna …."

Papa berdehem untuk memotong ucapanku, "Kalau mengantar tanpa bertemu Hinata sepertinya tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

Papa dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tampak geli melihatku yang salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan putraku. Aku mendengus.

Mengiyakan perkataan Ayah, aku kemudian mengantar Izuna ke Rumah Hinata.

.

.

"Saat ini pengantin perempuan sedang dipingit. Dan setahuku kalian tidak boleh bertemu selama seminggu sampai acara pernikahan berlangsung." Laki-laki muda berambut panjang seperti bintang iklan, menyambutku dengan ekspresi tengil yang menyebalkan. Dia Kakaknya Hinata.

Aku berdiri di teras rumah calon istriku, dan tidak diijinkan masuk oleh si Rambut indah.

"Anakku Izuna ingin bertemu dengan Hinata," jelasku ramah. Mau coba menjadi calon adik ipar yang baik di mata calon kakak ipar.

Si rambut indah menatap Izuna sebentar, dia kemudian tersenyum tengil.

"Anak boleh bertemu, tapi Bapaknya tidak," katanya sembari mengangkat Izuna dalam gendongan dan membawanya masuk Rumah, "Tetap berada di luar Bung," serunya lagi.

Dia calon kakak ipar yang menjengkelkan.

"Ada Bang Itachi diluar? Abang tidak mengerjainya kan?!" Aku mendengar suara Hinata dari dalam Rumah, tapi aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku menuruti aturan.

Neji kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas, suaranya teredam.

Aku masih berdiri di teras rumah Hinata. Bingung. Mau langsung pulang dan menitipkan Izuna disini, atau menunggu Izuna sampai selesai bermain dengan calon Ibu barunya.

Tak lama kemudian Paman Hiashi (atau aku harus memanggilnya Ayah?) keluar. Dia bersama seorang laki-laki muda berambut gelap jabrik.

"Nak Itachi?" Beliau tampak senang melihatku. "Mengantar Izuna ya?" dia pasti sudah bertemu dengan Izuna di dalam.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya Yah."

"Mau langsung pulang atau menunggu disini?" tanyanya. Aku bingung menjawab, "Begini, Ayah dan Konohamaru mau pergi ke sawah untuk memeriksa tanaman padi. Kamu mau ikut?"

Ke sawah? Aku belum pernah kesawah. Tapi sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan.

"Iya, Yah." aku mengangguk.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih banyak :** _onyx dark blue, shiroi tensi, srilestari, Ayu493, ana (Saya fans Sakura, tapi saya juga suka sama karakter Hinata. Saya nggak bakal maksa siapapun buat suka sama apa yang saya suka. Yang penting kita bis saling menghormati. ) dan lavenderonyxminkmink._

 _Sampai jumpa di acara resepsi ^_-_

 _Kalau ada typo atau apapun, kasih tahu ya._


End file.
